The present invention relates to computerized processing, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to distributing processing tasks among a number of networked computers.
With the advent of computer networks, interest has grown in the efficient distribution of processing tasks among the resources coupled to the network. The ability to balance processing load among these resources has become one focus of distributed processing efforts. This interest is especially acute in the area of computer networks utilized to manage various communications, such as telephone calls, voice mail, e-mail, telefaxes, electronic chats, and the like.
Many load balancing approaches introduce a centralized component between resources requesting services and those resources capable of providing such services. Unfortunately, central components can prove to be a processing bottleneck, impeding the speed with which processes are distributed and executed. Also, centralized components can adversely impact overall reliability of the network system.
Furthermore, it is occasionally desired to apply processing load balancing to legacy applications and components for which load balancing was not provided. Unfortunately, the addition of current distributed processing and corresponding load balancing mechanisms to legacy applications often requires undesirable modifications. Thus, there is a demand for further contributions in this area of technology.
One form of the present invention is a unique processing load distribution technique. Other forms include unique systems and methods to balance processing load among a number of servers of a computer network.
A further form includes operating a computer system that has several clients and servers, and generating an activation request with one of the clients for a software task that has been designated for server execution. One or more of the servers are interrogated by this client and the client is provided information corresponding to processing load for each of the servers interrogated. One of the servers is selected to execute the task as a function of this information.
Still further forms, objects, features, aspects, benefits, advantages, and embodiments of the present invention shall become apparent from the detailed description and drawings provided herewith.